User blog:Plant777/Page
Hello! Since three of us have been mostly editing, maybe talk about making the formats of pages and infoboxes constant across the wikia. We haven't actually established a true format, and I'd like to discuss how would we want them to look. Character Page So far, there are four headings found in character pages. Appearance Personality History Trivia So far, this was the order of headings before. Trivia has always stayed on the bottom, so there is no issue with that. We have three choices on which to go first. I'll describe what would it mean if said heading goes first. *Appearance - quite a basic introduction for a character, but anyone can see the character without needing words to describe it, save for a few in times with slow internet. *Personality - this gives the rundown of the character before presenting their History, essentially contextualizing their behavior on all comics they appeared in. *History - a quick rundown on their appearances helps users navigate to the comics featuring their fave character. Comic Page This one is a bit more fuzzy, because we focused on character pages first. So far, there are Plot Synopsis Plot Synopsis Comic Trivia A rundown on the functions of each one. *Plot Synopsis - An explanation and narration for what happens in the comic, if there are qualms and clarifications needed for it. *Plot - A "new" version of Plot Synopsis, essentially functioning the same way. *Synopsis - A very quick rundown on the comic that doesn't give away much of the story. You know how there are often speculations in Steven Universe episodes if the synopsis was only given? Maybe that's how I would compare it. *Comic - The comic proper. Generally, any heading except Trivia would be preferred to go first to avoid spoiling the events via descriptions. The only problem is it's quite large and it disrupts the page spaces. A solution would be placing it under a gallery, but I don't know if this would add an extra hassle compared to viewing a comic outright. *Trivia - just an extra add-on for each comic. I see this as the very last heading, but I'm not sure if would be useful to place this before the actual comic. Character Infobox There seems to be an agreed format for infoboxes. I have a few questions on some of the subsections there. Character Information *"Created by" - The maker of the character. By technicality, non-OC plants are created by PopCap themselves. In this wiki's context, it's the one who gave personalities to a character. It would be nice to make this one the first on the infobox, but I also see the sense of placing it under "Comic Information", as on a meta level, their creator wouldn't go well with their descriptions on age, gender, and species. Characterization *Friends and Enemies - On one side, this can be seen as a padding on "Likes" and "Dislikes", except that it's more oriented on characters. It may be a problem if this part goes too long, considering Blover has many friends (he's the main character in the wiki, isn't it?). On another side, this seems to be a good way to gauge interpersonal friends for better comic creation. *Relatives - I want to place this under "Character Information", as it seems to be independent, regardless of whom or how they interact with others. Comic Information *First and Latest Appearance - This can be easily presented under a character's "History" heading since they are arranged chronologically, but perhaps this would be good for a quick reference if placed in an infobox. Wrap Up Sorry for the long post! I want to agree on one format before we proceed on future creations. SF12, Zomspine, please comment your thought below! Thank you! Category:Blog posts